


the best of us both, together

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is probably asleep, Adashi Month 2019, Day 19: Parents/Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, Shiro is a soft boi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he is tired, let him rest world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: The bundle had tiny curling fingers and pink toes no bigger than a ladybug, and Shiro fell hopelessly in love the moment he first laid eyes on her.Adam had named her Sonia. Sonia Shirogane.Two years after the end of the war, Shiro reflects on the greatest gift Fate has ever granted him: his newborn daughter, Sonia.





	the best of us both, together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Quick side note: most of my works are now open only to registered users, meaning that this will be made private within the next day or so. Please log in or request an account to view this fic later on!

When Shiro was a child, his favorite song had been one of his mother’s lullabies. 

He never hoped, never dared to dream that he might sing the old lullaby to soothe his own child one day. But destiny―he can’t blame either his joys or sorrows on anything else, really―thought otherwise, and three months shy of his twenty-ninth birthday he found himself sobbing his mother’s cradle song in Adam’s arms with a warm little bundle fast asleep on his chest. The bundle had tiny curling fingers and pink toes no bigger than a ladybug, and Shiro fell hopelessly in love the moment he first laid eyes on her. 

Adam had named her Sonia. Sonia Shirogane. 

* * *

“Why Sonia?”

“Hm?” said Adam, looking up from the pile of lesson plans scattered across his desk. “What was that, love?”

“The baby’s name, sunshine. It’s beautiful, but―”

“You want to know why I chose it, you mean?”

“I guess,” Shiro laughed, kissing the top of Adam’s head. “I just thought there might be more behind it than sounding pretty with mine, that’s all.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” frowned Adam. “I swear, I can’t remember anything anymore. But since we decided to go with your last name, and Shirogane means silver, I thought it might be nice for the baby’s first name to be gold.” 

“Sunshine and moonlight,” whispered Shiro, struggling to hold back the teardrops rising on his eyelashes. “Silver and gold. Oh, _darling―_”

“The best of us both.” Adam drew him close and kissed him, brushing away the dampness on Shiro's cheeks with his soft red lips. “Our Sonia.”

* * *

Their daughter’s blended heritage was perfectly clear in her features from the very beginning, Shiro thinks. She’s inherited his ruler-straight hair, though on her it’s just an adorable sooty puff surrounding her head like a cloud. Her spidery little limbs and dark skin are all Adam’s―when she was born the attending nurse observed that she’d never seen such a  _ long  _ baby, or one so very brown right from the start. The rest of her face is Adam’s, too, with tiny red lips shaped like a temple statue’s and a delicate nose so beautiful that everyone from Iverson down to Keith (utterly smitten with his own small sons though he was) remarked that it was the loveliest nose they had ever seen on a baby. Even her curling lashes seem breathtaking to Shiro, just like his husband’s have always done―fluted like the petals of a summer flower, if flowers were cut out of sheets of black satin and bits of silver starlight.

And then there’s the slightest hint of a slant in her eyes, which are just as grey as his own. 

They shine in her, he and Adam together, and she’s somehow the best of all that they’ve ever been and something entirely different―something so bright and precious and good that the whole of his life before her seeems like  _ nothing  _ in comparison, and the whole of his life still ahead of him would be nothing if she were taken from it. He sees her as she is now, and somehow he knows that one day he will be yearning to hold her safe in his arms again, yearning for the clinging child of days past while sobbing out of pride in the woman his baby became―but tonight she belongs only to the both of them, Takashi’s greatest treasure and Adam’s dearest joy...and all the rest of the world can wait for her, for a while. 

* * *

_ After two years married to the love of his life and six whole months as a father, Shiro still can’t believe that he gets to have this. That he wakes up day after day in his bed with Adam sleeping beside him, and Sonia yawning like a newborn kitten in his arms. It’s been twenty-seven months since the end of the war, and he still hasn’t stopped thanking every deity there is for his family.  _

_ He doesn’t think he ever will.  _

  
  



End file.
